


Heat

by kaeylix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/kaeylix
Summary: It always starts with fog, his dreams. Fog and the feeling of hands on him, touching him lovingly, a soft voice in his ear murmuring how beautiful and perfect and wanted he is. The dreams always leave him hard, wet and wanting when he wakes. Today seemed it would be no different.it was supposed to be a normal day, at least thats what loki thought until he realized he ran out of suppressants on the cusp of his heat.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melting Magnets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799553) by [blueberry01120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry01120/pseuds/blueberry01120). 



> so this came about from reading a bunch of ironfrost fics and wanting to do a oneshot smut piece [but as we can all see this turned into a twoshot... damn it muse, lemme have the oneshot!]

-1-

 

**Loki**

It always starts with fog, his dreams. Fog and the feeling of hands on him, touching him lovingly, a soft voice in his ear murmuring how beautiful and perfect and wanted he is. The dreams always leave him hard, wet and wanting when he wakes. Today seemed it would be no different. 

Loki woke sweaty and needy in bed, reaching for that phantom lover that had been visiting him since he first presented, a whimper of unfulfilled desire escaping before he comes back to his senses enough to register the stifling heat permeating his one bedroom apartment already over the cloying scent of his arousal.

Sighing softly in disgust, Loki manages to extricate himself from the bed sheets plastering themselves to his lithe form clad in just a pair of boxers and tank top. Making a beeline to the bathroom once he gets to his feet, the siren call of a cold shower leads the way for him,  shucking off said sweaty clothing on stepping onto the cool tile covering his bathroom floor. 

The kiss of the cold water when he turns on his shower and steps in brings mild relief as he does his best to scrub away the remnants of his erotic dream, the gnawing hunger for release simmering low in the background while he soaks up as much relief the blessedly cool water will give him before he has to get out of the shower and get ready for work. 

He had always hated summer, even when he had been living with Thor and Them, his not-parents. If he went back to their penthouse he wouldn’t have to deal with the stifling summer heat. He could be ensconced in his old air conditioned room on his days off and have the means to help update the air conditioning to the quaint little bookstore where he works. Then again, Odin might just forbid him from working there in the first place. 

Hurrying to finish his shower, scrubbing all remnants of aroused omega from his skin till his flawless pale complexion is tinged pink, he shuts off the water and towels himself dry, hurrying back to his room to throw on a pair of skinny jeans, another tank top, faded grey almost white and a light blue button down over it, buttoned by only two buttons. It's almost 10am and he has to hurry to get his usual frappuccino before opening ‘The Reading Nook’. Clicking on scent diffusers on his way through the living room outside of his room to the kitchenette, Loki gathers his bookbag, keys and light summer jacket, fishing a chilled bottle of water from his mini fridge and leftover chinese stashed in tupperware before he heads for the door, inwardly cursing the stifling summer heat that's only going to get worse as the day progresses before he heads out, silently thanking his manager for letting him rent out the small flat above the bookstore.

  
  


**Tony**

He drifts in and out of sleep, glass green eyes and flawless pale skin haunting his dreams, the faint hum of the air conditioning in his high rise penthouse home as it kicks on penetrating the fog of sleep wrapping him in its embrace for a moment. He didn’t want to wake up, not with the sweet scent of raspberries surrounding him and fervent soft pleas being whimpered in his ear, begging him not to stop, making his hips jerked harder into the lithe pale body under him, clenching so deliciously around him that he’s moments away from finding his release when a soft cultured voice from overhead manages to penetrate his sleeping senses enough to bring him back to the waking world. Achingly hard and frustrated.

 

“Sir, Ms. Potts is on line one. Shall I tell her that you are indisposed with a new project sir?”

 

Blinking sleep away as he sits up at his work bench, it takes Tony a minute to realize that one of the random post it notes he had left on the flat surface of his work bench has found its way to being attached to the side of his face.

 

“Please do, J. What time is it by the way?”

 

“9:30 sir.” there's a moment of hesitation before the a.i.’s cultured voice can be heard again. “Ms. Potts will not be dissuaded sir. She requested that I remind you of a meeting with the board of trustees.”

 

Scrubbing a hand over his face to rid the last remnants of sleep from his eyes once he pulls off the post it note from his cheek, Tony can’t help but visibly cringe at the mention of a board meeting. 

 

“Riiiiiiight…. Thank you Jarvis...”

 

Grumbling softly under his breath, Tony takes a look around his lab, machinery components strewn across the workbench he had fallen asleep at before quietly getting to his feet, a put upon groan escaping him when he catches the heavy scent of aroused alpha in the air.

 

“Hey, J, turn on the scent neutralizer filter in the lab please, I need a shower.”

 

“Very well sir.”

 

Sighing softly, Tony makes his way out of his lab, shirt already being bunched in his hands to lift up and off of him, his mind already planning on where he could possibly go to be able to evade having to sit through a boring board meeting after his much needed cold shower. 

 

**Loki**

He was only 10 minutes late, no one would know. It's not like his manager, Natalia, would be in until almost noon or anything. He had plenty of time to eat the snickerdoodle cookies he had snagged at the coffee shop nearby for breakfast with his morning caramel hazelnut mocha frappuccino after dealing with the line from hell that took forever, pop his suppressants and take care of the new shipment of books. At least that had been the plan until he retrieved the bottle of suppressants he kept in his messenger bag. 

 

“No… no no no no no no…”

 

It was completely empty. Panic was starting to set in as Loki hurried to empty out his bag at the check out desk. His ipod, headphones, the tupperware chinese lunch for later, the still cool bottle of water and the assortment of graphite pencils, calligraphy and copic pens bound together by a very overly stretched rubber band about ready to burst, a couple of books and his art book were all unceremoniously dumped on the mostly clean desk surface as he checked every compartment of his messenger bag, hoping against hope to find just one suppressant tablet floating free in the bag. His stomach drops as he grows paler by the second, grudgingly coming to accept the reality of his situation. He was well and truly out of suppressants. 

Cursing softly under his breath, Loki stuffs his belongings back into the messenger bag, shooting a glance to the antique looking wall clock just behind him, silently wondering if his job was worth temporarily closing up shop to head to the pharmacy when the soft chiming of the bell over the entrance of ‘The Reading Nook’ sounded.

 So much for that idea.

Putting on his most professionally cordial smile, Loki turns in time to see none other than Natalia walking in followed by her husband Clint and their little rugrat, Katie. 

 

“Uncle Loki!”

 

The pure unadulterated joy in Katie’s 5 year old voice makes Loki tense slightly as she makes her way around the checkout desk to wrap her arms around his hip in an enthusiastic hug, the slight uncomfortable look making its way across his face melting away to a soft smile as Loki gazes down on the miniature redhead hugging into his hip. 

 

“Hey Loki, did those book orders come in today after all?”

 

The carefully hidden mirth in Natalia’s voice at seeing Loki let down his guard with her daughter brings his attention back up to her, his brow knitting slightly in confusion before her words register. 

 

“Oh, yes, the book orders…. I was just about to check.”

 

Carefully extricating himself from Katie’s embrace, Loki manages not to trip over his own feet as he walks around the check out desk to make his way to the inventory room in the back, completely missing the looks of concern on Natalia and Clint’s faces at his more than usual pallor and the lingering scent of distressed omega in the air. Taking shallow steadying breaths once he’s on the other side of the door to the inventory room, Loki takes a moment to lean against it almost doubled over, his hands resting on his knees as his eyes close on their own against the sting of frustrated tears gathering within them, his lower back hitting the wood of the door just before a wave of dizziness swamps him. Of course, just his luck, why didn’t he keep track of what day it was or how many pills he had left? Those dreams were always a precursor to his heat so why today of all days did he have to forget to have a refill his suppressants? 

Giving a soft despondent sigh, Loki pushes off from the door to walk further into the small inventory room, the tidy shelves of business documents, ledgers, holiday decorations and poster board supplies yet to be used greeting him before moving towards the delivery drop off bin sitting in the back near the door to the back stairwell that led up to his apartment. A few letters and thankfully, the four awaited cardboard packages wait in the plastic bin to be picked up inside the clear plastic bin. The packages are surprisingly not that heavy for the size of each of them as Loki makes his way back towards the front, reading the name on the packages as he walks. 

 

“Ms. Shonsky will be happy to know her books have finally arrived, would you like me to give her a call or would you rather do it Nat?”

 

“Would you, Loki? I don’t think I’ll have time to before we have to head over to Alun Academy for katie’s interview.”

 

The request catches him off guard for a moment before the name of the academy registers, bringing a warm smile to his face, his gaze falling towards the eager young Katie waiting back at her father’s side. If he’s lucky his heat won’t hit him till tonight after work. 

 

“I’ll let Ms. Shonsky know. Good luck Katie.” 

 

“Wait, what time is the interview again, Clint?”

 

“Less than a half hour if we get going now. Thanks Loki, we owe you one. C’mon, we gotta go.”

 

Loki watches as Nat and Clint hustle their 5 year old out the door, hurrying to hail a cab and very much leaving Loki to run the shop on his own today. He can only hope that today will end up being one of those slow days with no customers so he can hopefully clock out early. 

 

**Tony**

Sneaking out of his own tower had never been something Tony had planned on doing. But when he had stepped foot out of his bathroom, in just a pair of blue jeans and a towel around his shoulders, Tony found himself doing the utmost uber level of ninja fuckery possible, learning pretty quickly to become one with the shadows  just to avoid the irate red headed beta female who had come to make sure he made it on time to the board meeting, her voice ringing out from down the hall as she called for him. 

Grabbing a faded black megadeth shirt and his cellphone on his way out by his own personal elevator and down to the garage, Tony groused under his breath as he quickly fished for the first set of keys from the valet box near the elevator doors. Pushing the unlock button on the car key fob he grabbed, the high beams of a sleek matte black bugatti flashing behind him gain his attention before a big grin makes its way across his face. Hurrying towards the bugatti just mere feet away from him in a line of other fancy and sleek looking cars, Tony’s elation at his potential getaway is somewhat tempered when he hears the soft ding of the public elevator at the other end of the garage sound. The down arrow just above the doors glowing softly in the fluorescent lighting all the prompting he needs to hurry, he opens the door and pours himself into the drivers side seat, sliding the key home to turn over the ignition and bring the sleek car rumbling to life.  Wasting no time, Tony pulls out of the bugatti’s parking space and peels out with a quickness just as the elevator doors open, leaving the very irate red headed beta he had been trying to avoid to stare at his taillights as he makes his get away.

Wind whips into the interior of the bugatti raising goosebumps over Tony’s arm to remind him of his half dressed state as he merges into traffic, the faded megadeth shirt he had tossed haphazardly into the passenger's seat, along with his phone, all but forgotten before he reaches for the shirt one handed and somehow manages to put it on quickly enough without causing an accident. 

The relative quiet in the bugatti is broken when the familiar fast paced guitar picking of AC/DC’s ‘Thunderstruck’ begins to play, the ringtone causes Tony’s shoulders to tense, the wheel jerking slightly to the left before correcting in time to slow to a halt to wait at the stop light.

Gingerly reaching over to pick up the forgotten cellphone in the passenger seat, he takes a deep breath before answering, bringing the phone to his ear careful and hesitant like.

 

“TONY, WHERE ARE YOU?!?”

 

Pulling the phone a decent distance from his now ringing ear, Tony hesitates before bringing it back, wedging the device between his shoulder and his ear as he takes note that traffic’s started moving again, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. The further from the tower he got the better.

 

“Whoa, Pep… volume is a thing, yeah? And what do you mean ‘where am i?’ i’m on my way to the, to the board meeting...”

 

He hated that his voice rose in tone making the end of that sentence seem almost like a question instead of a statement. He sincerely doubted he’d sound convincing this way.

 

"Mhm... That's why your Bugatti turned AWAY from the office, right?"

 

_ Damn, caught. Time to improvise. _

 

“What? No…. No…. you were seeing things…..”

 

“Tony…”

 

There was that no nonsense tone in her voice again.

 

“okay, maybe? It’s just a quick errand ok? I swear i’ll be back in time Pep’, alright?”

 

There's a moment's pause before a soft sigh of defeat greets his ears.

 

“Damn it Tony, you had better be or i swear…”

 

“Yeah, yeah i know…. Look, Pep’, I promise…. I’ll… ‘e….. The...re…. Oh shi….. Tu… nel… b… ye… Pep….”

 

Unable to help the grin crossing his face as he feigns losing signal with the beta, he presses the end call button, happily ignoring the cursing on the other end before his cell phone goes silent.

 

“Too easy.”

 

Setting the device to take voice commands, he quickly has it find the nearest coffee joint in the area, the earlier ninja fuckery leaving him in desperate need of a caffeine fix. From there, he’d figure out what to do with the rest of his day and the excuse he’d give the beta who’d be by all means irate with him yet again.

 

**Loki**

Time seemed to drag as the heat of the day felt like it was increasing exponentially with each passing second. The woefully inadequate AC unit in the bookstore gives little comfort to Loki as he puttered about the shop, overshirt unbuttoned open and sleeves rolled up to try and stay cool, just trying to get through the apparent slow day. He’d bemoan the unfairness of not being able to open the front doors to the store if it weren’t for the fact that he was afraid that his ripening scent might lure in any alpha that might walk by and accidentally trigger his heat to go full bloom.  If he was lucky, Nat would come back before too long and he’d be able to ask to go home early.    
Glancing miserably out the window he catches a glimpse of a sleek matte black bugatti as it glides its way down the street to turn into one of the few parking spaces available, almost in front of the bookshop, while idly munching on a snickerdoodle cookie.

He’d have sighed and grumbled some more about the unfairness of his omega existence if it weren’t for the quick glimpse out of the corner of his eye of a tall man exiting the sleek expensive vehicle. His eyes widened slightly when said man reached to tug the faded black shirt off to turn it right side out before pulling it back on. The stretch and play of arm and back muscles do things for his libido that has Loki tearing his gaze away from outside of the window when he feels the first trickle of slick leak out just as the door to the shop opens suddenly. The chiming of the bell at the doorway making Loki’s breath catch in his throat when the telltale heavy footsteps of a patron idly coming closer can be heard before the sound of loud scenting of the air reaches Loki’s ear.

 

_ No... not now… please…  _

 

A very alpha woodsy scent reaches him as he realizes that it's the sweet scent of his arousal hanging in the air that's caught the alpha patron’s attention when the footsteps begin to sound more sure. Caught between the desire to inch his way to the inventory room and thus relative safety and the duty of having to watch the shop, Loki finds himself rooted to the spot where he stands, fighting with his inner omega whispering to stay and let the alpha quench the clawing need growing inside, almost making a break for the back when a slate grey haired, wiry, older looking alpha appears from around one of the bookshelves in the way of the check out desk, his eyes closed as he lets his nose lead the way. Inhaling deeply with an almost euphoric look on his face, the strange alpha opens pupil blown burgundy eyes as he exhales deeply, a leering grin creeping its way across his face when his gaze falls on Loki.

 

“Hm, my my, what do we have here? Hello my lovely.”

 

The unmistakable alpha rumble at the end of that one sentence and the subtle licking of lips has more slick oozing out despite Loki’s obvious distress when the strange alpha moves quickly to close the short distance from the bookshelf he had walked past to the check out desk.

 

“H-how can i help you sir?”

 

He would not panic, he would do his best to remain professional and hurry the customer on his way then close up till the end of the day, Loki thinks to himself as he quickly takes a step back to keep some small distance from the obviously interested alpha. Plastering on a weak cordial smile, Loki takes a shallow breath and tries for calm despite the frantic beat of his heart practically in his ears, the growing need to be filled clawing at him and a voice  inside screaming that he run fast to the back of the shop when the alpha once again moves into his personal space. This wasn’t his alpha, the one who would come to him in his dreams.

 

"No need to be so formal, lovely. I am En Dwi. Now tell me who I have the pleasure of being in the company of while I admire your beautiful eyes and that... criminally seductive scent of yours."

 

Breath catching in his throat, the hasty backstepping he does to try to get a few inches between himself and the alpha trying to get a better whiff of his ripening scent find his progress halted when his back suddenly connects with the wall just behind the cashier desk. Loki can’t help but flinch when said alpha leans in to run the tip of his nose up from his chest in an attempt to get at the side of Loki’s neck where his unmarked mate gland lies, breathing in a lungful of the ripening sweet scent of raspberries rising off of Loki in waves.

 

“Stop….Please…. Don’t…..”

 

“Shh, hush now lovely, I’m pretty sure you have that in the wrong order.” 

 

Ed Dwi’s voice drops to a rumbling alpha purr before he licks a stripe from Loki’s collarbone up part way the side of his neck, stopping short when Loki recoils from his touch.

 

“I promise you’ll enjoy yourself, now be a good boy and  _ behave for Daddy _ .”

 

There was power behind those last few words. A shiver of fear travels up Loki’s spine as his eyes widen slightly on hearing the alpha voice command. What token resistance Loki could have given melts away to En Dwi’s unwanted advances. The feel of the alpha’s hands tugging at the unbuttoned overshirt and his overwhelming woodsy scent brings a soft whine of distress from him and another gush of slick as tears prick his closed eyes. Flinching from En Dwi’s touch, Loki’s body tenses for what’s to come, pressing more into the wall behind him, wanting nothing more than to escape this alpha’s grasp as he slips a knee between Loki’s thighs, his body’s aching need to be filled betraying him as he resigns himself for the inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> read, review and lemme know what you think, kudos and comments are like candy for me to continue working on the last part


End file.
